


Dorm Room Adventures

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is NOT good this is NOT ever going to be finished this is a series of drabbles I write at 1 am and then throw onto this website so i can get your approvalit's polyamory without incest bc plz stop being freakshave fun im gay and ruby rose is autistic in everything i write
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Finding Ruby nose deep in a book was not unusual in any circumstances. Even a lot of fiction ended up being justified, as Ruby made a tactful argument that many of the myths and folklore the group was raised on were actually true about the grimm. Ruby also had a special interest in academic test on combat theory and weapons engineering and the student library at Beacon was more than accommodating to her needs. Most especially, Ruby enjoyed the philosophy behind martial arts, seeing combat as an artform and a skill, to be perfected.

Finding her knee deep in texts on the metaphysics of dust application and dust magic in particular was unusual. Blake gave a concerned hum at the young girl, with bags under her eyes and intently reading the same sentence over and over again, while consulting two different books that the page seems to be referencing. The coffee mug in her hand was still warm, and overly sweetened as Ruby loved, but she couldn’t help but experiment with how exactly zoned out Ruby was.

Snapping behind her, at the very least, would get her attention, but she still wouldn’t take her eyes off her book. Trying to show her videos she found on her scroll would also get a short burst of attention, but ultimately she’d still draw back to the texts.

“Ruby?” Blake called out tentatively. Once again, Ruby angled her head slightly to indicate she was listening. “I brought you some coffee.”

“Mhm, I was wondering when you’d finally hand it to me!” She said, still not looking away.

Blake set the coffee cup in front of her. “Ruby, dear? Look at me?” She asked. Ruby looked at her for a split second, then tried to look back at the page, but Blake’s hand was far quicker, grabbing her by the jaw and forcing her to make eye contact.

Ruby pouted, which looked ridiculous with the way her lips bulged from Blake’s hold on her. “How long have you been reading?” Blake asked with a scowl.

“...A normal amount of time.” Ruby said, refusing to make eye contact.

“Ruby, you’re trembling in my hand, you need to take a break. You even read that thing at night. Academic texts are just another form of assassination.” She says, squeezing Ruby’s face to make her look like a goldfish.

“I know...but I have to read it.” She tried to pout again, but still just looked like a fish.

Blake released her, hands on her hips now, as she bent over to try and read what Ruby had been attempting to digest. The first sentence made her eyes glaze over and killed a brain cell.

“...I see.” She said, pushing her hair back into place.

“I was just thinking, as Leader and all, I should make an effort to learn how everyone fights. I already know Yang’s fighting style and her semblance, so that leaves you and Weiss. Weiss’ is the most complex, so I figured I’d start there, plus I’m partially familiar with your style of fighting.” She said, sighing as she placed a bookmark down.

“Wait, you are?” Blake cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Well in terms of your actual skill, yes. I’ve studied like a dozen different martial arts, you think faunus stuff didn’t come up a couple of times?” Ruby didn’t give her pause to speak. “I mean you’re clearly using a modified version of it, a number of those movements served purely ritualistic purposes and were bound by rules. It’s more consistent with some faunus militia manuals on combat that I’ve seen. And tactically you follow the same beat as well, you prefer hit and run tactics with a focus on isolating high priority targets. You think I don’t see the way you run after Alpha grimm?” She smirked, and her shoulders relaxed.

Blake smiled the more she spoke. Ruby so frequently seemed like a fish out of water, thrust into situations she just had no idea how to handle. Combat, however, was always one of her comfort zones. The others were trashy comic books, video games, and metal music, which Blake had carefully compiled from many months of observation and Ruby not putting her headphones on.

“But Weiss is far more difficult. Dust Technomagic is incredibly complex, I imagine she’s had to study far more than I have just to have a basic idea of what she should be doing. Like her glyphs, for instance. The slightest mathematical variation, and a completely different effect could be brought about. And she has to memorize every single glyph. At least, that’s what the conjecture is.” Ruby said, looking back at the book.

“No one knows for sure?” Blake asked, desperate to get Ruby away from the murder-page.

“Oh, yeah!” She pepped up visibly, sitting up straight as she turned fully in her chair. “The Schnee family has never officially disclosed how the semblance works. All of the papers written on the subject are purely speculative, drawing from background knowledge and observation. Dust magic itself is relatively simple to understand in terms of science, it’s the same basic principles that our semblances work off of. Dust is acted upon by our aura in some form, the difference between magic and semblance is that dust normally augments our abilities, whereas with magic it is the semblance--” Ruby cut herself off when she saw Blake lift a finger, like she was waiting for a moment to speak.

“Couldn’t you just ask Weiss how her semblance works?”

Ruby stared at her, her pupils blowing out, as she rapidly came to terms with the fact her research wasn’t necessary, and she could have simply asked her friend for all of this information. She crossed her arms and looked away. “It’s still useful to know. A lot of this is still applicable to my engineering. Which I still have a lot to say about Gambol Shroud.”

“Then say it.” Blake said, carefully examining the covers of the books Ruby had spread out.

“Your weapon is possibly one of the most complex feats of engineering I’ve ever seen, but it’s also entirely original. The most interesting thing, perhaps, is that your weapon is the most versatile out of the groups. Me and Yang are pure brute force, and without Dust, Weiss can’t do much of anything. Artistically the weapon does resemble some faunus designs, but is largely unique. I think the most culturally relevant factor is that, traditionally, faunus design weapons for versatility. We can see that in the early stone ages, when spearheads were explicitly crafted to both cut and pierce. Of course, that changes from tribe to tribe--”

Blake lifted up a particularly well hidden book and read the cover out loud, smirking like a devil. “Faunus Languages, Volume 3, the Belladonna clan--” Ruby shot up from her seat, grabbed the book, and threw it out of the window, then stood in place paralyzed by the consequences of her actions.

“Ruby?” Blake said, amused smirk still not gone. “Have you been learning my language in secret?”

Ruby blushed and turned completely away from Blake.

“It’s okay if you have, but you really should be practicing with me,” Blake said, stepping forward to rest her hands on Ruby’s shoulders. She waited for the tell tale signs; tension, further movement, sudden trembling. Without them, she knew she could continue, gently rubbing Ruby’s shoulders.

Then, she heard Ruby start to stutter. She couldn’t have been studying the language for longer than a month, with her stilted pronunciation and her complete lack of accent.

“I-I love you, Blake.” She said, so soft and quiet it made Blake’s heart leap from her chest. She buried her face in the back of Ruby’s neck, nuzzling deep into the choppy cut black hair.

“I love you too, Ruby.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold again.

The snow here could grow up to two feet in height. For now it was only eight inches of snow, freezing her legs even past the insulation of boots and thick pants. The howling wind offered no solace, her cloak pulled tightly around her body to keep out winter’s wrath.

The forest emerged into a great clearing, at the base of one massive cliff. From here, she could see the scythe, the familiar black hair, the silver eyes, so distant and yet so close.

She wanted to wake up, wanted to stop looking. She wanted to scream out, to flail her arms and kick and fight so she wouldn’t have to see this again. But just like always, she could not move. Just like the first time she saw this, she could not move.

The Beowolves surrounded her, gnashing teeth and serrated claws in a rapid flurry, but she stayed calm. Each movement had a graceful efficiency, each attack a final execution for it’s victim.

Used shells and severed limbs soon filled the air and melted the snow, sizzling with a faint mist as they crashed to the ground. For any other onlooker, she would seem invincible. Just before an attack would land, she would suddenly be out of it’s path, or have killed the attacker.

And then….

Ruby bit down on her lip as the tears welled up, the sickening sound of the Beowolf’s claws tearing through her mother’s back, ripping apart flesh and bone. Then the rest fell upon her, clawing and ripping until she died.

Contrary to popular belief, the grimm do not eat human flesh. They simply stop the moment your life is gone.

She unclenched her jaw, breathed in, and finally awoke. For a moment, she could not move, only stare up at the ceiling above her. One by one, her limbs returned to her, first with her toes, then to her fingers, and so on until she could move again.

Her eyes were still heavy with sleep, but her wild thoughts and hammering pulse wouldn’t let her get back to rest.

She did what she always did. She crawled out of bed, slowly, so as not to wake the others. She had always been light on her feet.

She walked to the other side of the room, stood up on the bottom bunk to touch Yang. Her sister’s eyes opened only slightly, face half-buried in a pillow.

And she whispered what she had said every time.

“Yang, it’s cold again.”

Yang pulled her sheet back and moved further until she was against the wall, letting Ruby climb up and into her arms. Yang held her close, and whispered the same comforts that she always had.

“It’s okay sis, it’s okay. You don’t have to remember anymore.”


End file.
